


Reciprocation

by timahina



Series: Of Sacrifices and Courtship [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Hand Jobs, NSFW, Weird Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: Each night was the same, with her legs sprawled open and pleasure overwhelmed her. Tonight, he simply wanted to feel the same.Based on "Sacrifice" from Collection (prompts from ZarcRay week)





	Reciprocation

Ray was panting heavily, slight tremors of the aftermath of her orgasm was still coursing through her body. Another lick to her sensitive clit from Zarc’s tongue and she was reeling, her legs were shaking in his grasp. “Zarc… Zarc, _please_ … no.. no more.” She couldn’t take it, not another relentless attack from him – giving her no rest, no recovery as he ate her out and gave her orgasm after orgasm as he had for the past few nights.

He moved his head up from between her legs, his lips wet because of her. The sight never failed to make her blush and she looked away. He stared at her, a curious question in his eyes and Ray wondered if he would do the same to her tonight as he did the previous nights.

“… are you tired, Ray?” Zarc was moving up her body, slow and careful movements as not to hurt her. It seemed to amaze her how much thought he put into every moment of his, mindful of his arms and his claws. Making sure _she_ didn’t overstep and hurt herself. His hands were on either side of her face, his claws slightly grazing her skin as he combed through her hair.

A weak smile as she turned her gaze back to him. His gold eyes were almost a light all their own in the dark as he leaned down and kissed her. He didn’t wipe his mouth this time, he made sure to every time but right now… it was almost like he was more eager than before. She whined against his mouth, feeling his hands wander down again and hold onto her hips and ground his groin against hers. His bulge pressed to her, a sign of how much he enjoyed their time together.

“Are you?” Zarc asked again, his voice low.

Was he impatient?

He must’ve been. Every night since the night she came to him, he did this. Pleased her with his tongue and asked her if she was tired. Normally, she nodded and said that yes – she was tired. And he would simply lay by her side, holding her close and kissing her hair. Tonight though, he narrowed his eyes slightly and pouted – lowering his body again and his bulge was very much against her.

“ _Ray…_!”

It clicked to her what he was asking for. He wanted… wanted to go farther tonight, do something for his own pleasure.

“I, uh…a little.” Her legs were still shaky and she tried to sit up, pushing him up and he backed off. Her inexperience was showing in the worst way, dodging the situation right in front of her. Though she was curious about his body. Most of what she could see, he was a walking hazard whenever he was touching her. Her nerves went into overdrive thinking about where his claws were going, how easily they could tear her skin, be mindful at _all_ times where the spikes on his body were at. There was a certain question burning in her mind about his body.

Ray hadn’t exactly known what his penis looked like.

He sighed, backing off completely and Ray scooted her legs away. It was very apparent that he was still in the mood to keep going. It wasn’t as though she was completely opposed to the idea of his penis. But there were a number of reasons to be mindful. Zarc was not human and his entire body, his being was made for destruction. It was a bit of a… contradiction, his gentle and slow touches.

He huffed. “You can tell me no, I’m not looking for my _bride_ of all people to be terrified of me.”

It wasn’t as though she knew much about the wifely duties aside from being in charge of the household - which didn’t exist so she couldn’t do that, and performing in the bedroom. And besides, the preparation for all this was on the fly. “I’m not scared of you, just…”

She was uncertain.

Ray groaned, moving toward him and staring at the bulge on his pants.

“Can we go at my pace?”

She was curious. And her curiosity could take her a long way.

Zarc’s eyes went wide for a minute, realizing where her attention had fallen on before nodding enthusiastically. “Whatever you want, my dear.” Zarc took her hands, slowly pulling her forward till she was straddling his lap. “I live for your comfort.”

She could’ve laughed – him saying he lived for her comfort. For a God of Destruction, he could almost be sweet. Ray pursed her lips, her finger drawing a pattern on his chest. Another night of his strange skin against hers, she was getting used to it. Zarc whined slightly, bucking his hips upwards. It was an almost playful moment gone away by his impatience.

“Hey now, my pace.” She chastised and reminded him, flicking the tip of his nose with her finger

“Can your pace go a little faster?”

 _Almost_ be sweet.

“… be _nice_.” Her tone was sharper. She exhaled a deep breath, not realizing how tense her shoulders had become. All she needed to do was relax. Relax and enjoy herself and see to the full extent what Zarc’s body looked like. He’s seen hers for a few nights now – there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

That’s all she had to tell herself.

Ray needed to break the tension a bit, try and calm herself and kissed him, pushing her tongue passed his lips and entangled his own. He moaned softly, placing his hand up into her hair.

It was like he was melting against her – shivers down his chest to where her fingers were following to the hem of his pants and unbuckling them. His heart sped up and he groaned against her, separating his mouth from hers and breathing heavily as her hand slowly covered his clothed erection, rubbing in a circular motion.

He winced slightly. It was the first instance to her touching him and such an experiment, slow and unsure. She was always unsure, that’s what it seemed to him. It was difficult to hold back, to guide her hands and put them exactly where he wanted. Though that would be the opposite reaction and scare her. Ray was being slow, yes - but she was being more forthcoming, a welcomed change.

“Ray, _please_ …” There was an attempt to be subtle, but that would only take him so far before he wrapped his arm around her waist. Something to hold onto as his breathing hastened and she freed his erection.

“ ** _Ah_**!” Ray pushed against his chest, startling him and removing his hold on her and she fell backwards on her butt. She was shaking, her eyes wide and full of fear and surprise. “W-what is that?!”

Zarc stared at her, not understanding what the problem was.

She… it was apparent she had never seen a penis before. “Is this a trick question?”

Ray was shaking her head, the same fear from their first night returned but for a different reason. When… when she had first mistaken his erection for a spike, she realized how foolish that sounded. Of course, she didn’t have any expectation for what her husband’s penis was going to look like. Size and length and girth were inconsequential – those things were usually the gossip of the married women of the village. But the last thing she thought was that… it was _literally_ going to have small spikes along the shaft.

That was going to hurt her.

His body really was destructive.

Zarc looked down and back at her, trying to connect the dots. Was it the size? The color? Was that what scared her?

Or…?

He chuckled, extending his hand out to her – anything to try and seem delicate and welcoming. “Come on, Ray,” his tone was playful and his voice soft, “I promise it won’t bite.”

“Zarc, that’s not going anywhere near me!”

She hadn’t realized how close to death she was. Every night, she was truly close to becoming the sacrifice she was sent off to be and he was making it off to be a trivial matter.

He huffed; now she was being ridiculous. “Ray.” His voice was sterner, and he took her wrist, pulling her forward and she whined. His eyes bore into her, almost as though he was searching for the source of her fears written on her face.

This felt like a waiting game. Waiting for him to get angry with her, for her to push him away again, for him to realize this was a charade, for her nerves to finally betray her and-!

 “Let me go!” She tried pulling herself free and realized very quickly, her strength wasn’t anything compared to an actual god. Earlier was a fluke, how she managed to get out of his hold.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

She was shaking in his grasp and gulped, turning her eyes away from him.

 _Damn it!_ Why couldn’t he figure out what was wrong? They were doing fine! She was touching him and even at her god-awful slow pace, he was enjoying it and then the moment she saw his… wait.

It was like a dawning realization in his head and he released her wrist. “Oh…!” He could laugh, honestly laugh. “I really do forget humans are absent-minded…”

“I’m not!” Ray blurted out, her face reddened as could be. “It’s not normal for... _it_ to look like that!” This wasn’t a conversation she ever thought she’d have with her husband – though being a bride to the god of wrath and destruction wasn’t something she ever thought possible either.

Yup, that was the problem. Humans had different bodies. That must’ve been it.

“You’re overreacting.”

If he could blush and turn red like her, he would. He hoped this would happen in a more… _fun_ way.

Zarc took her hand, pulling her forward and pressing her warm palm against his erection. A soft moan escaped his lips, almost breathless. _Damn_ , he wanted this so much.

She yelped at feeling his erection on her hand and nearly screamed, expecting the spikes on it to pierce her skin but… no, they weren’t sharp and coarse like the ones along his arms. No, these ones were more… fleshy, a sort of sponge like manner. Like the rest of his body, it was a _curious_ feature.

“It didn’t…”

“Yea, it’s not gonna hurt you.”

Ray finally looked at him, realizing how his gaze was to the side and his lips pouty – almost as though _he_ was the embarrassed one. She wanted to laugh, and instead a small giggle did come out of her mouth. They didn’t have normal nights.

His grip on her wrist was gone, his hands simply at his sides now and gripping the grass – probably out of frustration. “If you’re not willing to anymore, we can stop.”

She stared at his erection, the curiosity still there. Was… was he so easy to please and he just wanted to be touched? Instead of answering, Ray gripped onto his penis and gave an experiment up and down motion.

“ _Ah…_ ” A surprised moan, indecent in every way. Ray did it again, more so curious by how the spikes were protruding against her palm and were trying to stick against her. She repeated the motions with more force, trying to focus less on how just… strange Zarc’s penis was and instead focus on his reactions.

How he bucked his hips up, trying to match the thrusting motions of her hand and his soft moans and the complete _adoration_ he uttered her name. “F-Faster… please, I-” He whined, his claws digging deeper into the dirt as he saw her now using two hands to pump his erection.

He was shaking from pleasure, absolute desire and doing his best to hold back for as long as he could – not embarrass himself by cumming on her hands so quickly. It was difficult though, her shy touch on his sensitive flesh – it was better than he thought. Right now, he wanted to guide her hands, to move her closer and kiss her. Fuck, even push her down and finally take her.

But no, no.

Not when she looked so focused. Not when he scared her earlier.

 _My pace_ , she told him.

And her pace was so tortuous, to hold back and simply take out any frustrations by pulling at clumps of dirt.

“Ray… _Ray_ …!”

He was so close, _god_ he wanted to – his moans were becoming more frequent, and it was like the fuse finally went off and his senses went into overdrive. Like a knot finally uncoiling, he came all over her hand.

It... surprised her how much came out of him and without warning. She didn’t get much of a chance to react as he immediately pushed her down, holding her wrists above her head and kissed her. The tremors of pleasure coursing through his body through her pressing her leg against his slowly softening erection, a low growl emitted.

For once, he wasn’t interested in being sweet and mindful. It was like his mind had switched off, running on pure instinct. He tore his mouth away from her, his lips against her ear. “We’re not done yet, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally making a series out of this, I kinda love the idea too much and yes, I mainly blame Mandy for this. Not this particular piece but the love of the au in general.


End file.
